


Recognise

by Burning_time



Category: Murderdolls (Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Friendship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Pornstars, Roommates, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_time/pseuds/Burning_time
Summary: Mick was looking for porn when he finds something interesting.......
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Mick Thomson
Comments: 41
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:VERY *VERY* SLOW UPDATES

∆

It's no secret that Mick is gay. Or at least not to himself and the two other people who he has told. It's not like he has spent nights after nights crying because of it, he has always accepted himself, he just doesn't tell. Maybe one day in the far future where he gets a nice boyfriend he'll tell the rest of his friends and family.

Only one of he's band mates knows. Jim, of course. When Mick was about 13 he got he's first crush on a guy, he flipped out. So he did what felt normal and told his best friend. Jim didn't really know what to tell him, he'd never seen two guys together and he didn't really care if Mick liked guys or not if he didn't get feelings for him. After trying to calm Mick down he realised he couldn't. So he told Mick to talk to his mom.

And the next time Mick was alone with his mother he did. They had a very, very long talk. Mick was really lucky because his mother was only happy for him. She explained him stuff like sexualities and that not everyone he meets will be happy with homosexuality but to always hold his head up high and be proud for choosing to be he's truest self.

So why doesn't he tell the rest of his bandmates? There are some reasons for that. Mick doesn't want to be treated differently after he tells them, they met him as gay, they just don't know, it's not like Mick's personality is going to change from a moment to another. Mick lives in a massion with all those jerks and he doesn't want them to get uncomfortable around him, he sees them as brothers he's not going to fall for those idiots.

Except one of them..........

At this point in his life Mick has learned to live with the fact that he's hopelessly in love with one of his band mates. He's straight therefore Mick keeps to himself, the only one who knows is Jim. After a year of ignoring his feelings for someone he told Jim that he liked Joey and didn't know what to do. 

Sometimes Mick can't help but think that of course he liked Joey. For Mick, Joey was the human version of perfection. The man was beautiful. Not only that but also the nicest person on earth, he always cared about the ones around him and he had a bubbly and funny personality to make things even better.

Mick knew that the crush he had on Joey would evolve to love. He tried to stop it, but failed. Mick isn't unhappy or depressed because of it, as long as it stays like this he'll be okay. Mick's gotten used to Joey living in the room next to his. He's gotten used to going at sleep at night, cuddling a pillow while thinking about the man that is next door. Every day he reminds himself that it could be much worse and because of that he is a happy person and stays thankful for what he has.

•

The last days have been peaceful. A part of the guys have been out and the people who stayed behind (Mick, Jim, Craig, Paul and Joey) have agreed to keep it quiet. Mick's room is at the end of the corridor and when Joey announces to everyone in the house that he is going to take a late night shower, Mick figures that it's the perfect time to jerk of so he's sure that no one hears.

He locks his door and opens his laptop. He locks a little at the file called E-books (with is where he hides his porn collection) but decided to browse for something new since he's gotten tired of everything he has.

He's doesn't really remember any good sites so he just searches for gay porn and clicks on the first site that appears. He goes to see who are their top stars and clicks on the one how has the first place.

Danm he might not show his face but he still looks fucking hot. The page says: '21 year old queer from Paris. My name is Nathan, I'm 1,60m tall. If you got ideas and suggestions them email me <3'

Mick takes another look at the page. All he has of free stuff are teaser gifs that'll make any one hard (including Mick) and some mirror photos where the camera is hidding his face. Mick clicks on one of the photos just to make sure that he's the guy he's going to pay tonight.

Mick's hard so.........Yep he's the guy Micks going to pay tonight

Wait a sec....Mick has to close his eyes for a moment just to make sure he's not going insane. Shit, he recognises that bedroom, those posters, that slayer shirt........................fuck

It can't be Joey. He couldn't do sex work, the little guy cringes every time he hears the word sex. But it looks so much like him and as long as he remembers the room in the picture locks so much more like the one next door.

He decides to closes his laptop and open the door. He looks carefully to make sure there's no one out in the hall so he can go out with a half hard dick tugged in his pants savelly. He goes down the hall and stops at the bathroom door to make sure Joey is in there.

He can hear the shower running and Joey singing. Everything clear so he goes back down the hall again to Joey's bedroom, opens the door and sneaks in. Mick's skocked, he can't believe his eyes. He must be going insane. Because this is it, this is the room in the photo, this is Joey's room.

Mick looks a bit around careful not to touch anything that isn't his and in the corner of the room he finds a camera, a microphone and light probably dropped there while not in use. Mick just can't believe this....... Joey would normally seem so innocent, he can't be doing porn.

He's head is spinning. He knows what his dick wants but isn't sure if it's right. Mick has never been so confused in his life.

Mick's mind only starts working again when he realises that the shower isn't running anymore. Shit, shit, shit. Even though he still got a boner he runs out of the room and goes right into he's as fast as he can. He's sure there was no one else in the hallway, otherwise they would have questioned what the fuck he was doing in Joey's room.

Never in his life had he been so bewildered. He's mind was trying to solve the riddle even though the answer was right in front of him. But his dick had already figured it all out and if the guy he was secretly in love with was doing porn, then he was going to watch. He couldn't help it.

He's lucky he has a secret anonymous paying account and email. He sends an email to the address on the page (uh guess he's not the only one in the house with an secret email) asking how much it'll be for his latest video. After to minutes he gets an reply. '25$ or 23€ <3' he reads.

Now that he has paid and he got the file with the video, Mick was just going to unsip his pants when he realises that he better wait untill Joey is asleep. What does a guy have to do to jerk of in piece?

Mick wait almost two hours. He's dick has gone soft but his sure I'll get hard in second after he opens the file. Mick hear any sound coming from Joey's room, so he leaves his and knocked lightly on Joey's door, enough to hear if he was awake but not to wake him up if he was asleep.

No one answers. Carefully turning the door noob, Mick opens it and looks in. Joey is on his bed sleeping tugged in beneath maybe a 2000 blankets.

Green light Mick thinks as he heads for his room. He still had a long night in front of him.................

∆


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like it

∆

Last night was hard for Mick, he didn't count how many times he jerked of but it surely was many. Every time he took a lot at the guy on his screen, he got more and more sure that it was Joey. Everything matched, the room, the clothes he undressed himself in, the scars on the the body that Joey carefully had explained that they were from his childhood and from playing shows.

It was almost morning when he stopped and he is not sure if he fell asleep or passed out. 

When Mick woke up he was still in the same clothes he wore yesterday with pants his pants unzipped. He's laptop was on the floor with an big amount of tissues tossed beside it. He's arm hurted a bit, maybe it was just sore, but he could definitely feel that it had done some hard work last night.

Mick didn't stand up right away. He wanted to go to sleep again, but knew that he shouldn't otherwise he would come no were near sleep tonight. Staying in bed for a bit, after maybe an hour Mick decided that he was hungry and that he needed to put som fresh clothes on. After doing that he went downstairs to the kitchen. 

There was no one in the kitchen so he just peacefully did some toast and started eating. Only now began his mind thinking about what he saw last night. Wait. Why the fuck was Joey doing gay porn? Repeating, why the fuck was Joey, a straight man, doing gay porn?

Gay for pay Mick thought and sighed. "Hey" Mick new it was Jim so he didn't turn around to meet his eyes yet. "Hi" he simply responded. 

"Rough night? It looks like you had about 19 nightmares."

"No, I slept ok, but I stayed up until morning so I didn't sleep much."

"Ya? Why did you stay up so late?" Jim asked smiling

"I was occupied" Mick said while trying to hide the huge grin on his face.

"Well, good luck with lifting weights today. I'm gonna take a shower" Jim knew Mick very well, sometimes more than he was comfortable with, but he knew he could trust Jim to not comment with anyone.

After taking a his water bottle from the fridge, he makes he's way to the living room where he finds Paul laying on the couch probably taking a nap and Joey sitting on one of the armchairs with his laptop closed on his lap while reading a book.

Ohhh shit..... What the fuck should I do? I should play cool, keep it calm he thinks. He halts a bit but his legs guide him to the armchair next to Joey's where he sits down. Mick doesn't neither know what to say nor what to do. He's sure that Joey doesn't know that he is one of his..... Lest say clients. So there's nothing to nervous about, but he can't help but being it.

Joey puts his book down and opens his laptop, Mick watches as he clicks and clicks until he begins typing. Mick gets curious about what the small guy could be doing but he doesn't ask. 

∆

After some time of just nothing Joey looks over at Mick. At the time, Mick is staring right into oblivion, lost in his thoughts and confusion. He can feel eyes on him so he looks in Joeys direction, the drummers eyes meets his and Joey gives a polite smile.

Mick smiles back of course. He's used to drummer begin quiet. It's always like that with Joey, he is either bouncing, running and jumping around everywhere or he's quiet and calm. Mick guesses this is one of the days where he is more relaxed.

Mick's finds a more comfortable position for himself and lays a bit back so he can relax more. He's tired and closes his eyes, he almost asleep the sound of someone talking disturbs him.

"Whaaaat?" Mick asks without opening his eyes. 

"Mick, shouldn't you go up to your room and sleep there? You're gonna get a backache if you sleep in that chair." Joey says. Mick opens his eyes and looks at him, he's to tired to move, so he just stays still.

"I don't want you making the same mistake as Paul" Joey adds

"I'm to tired to move" Mick responds, closin he's eyes again.

"Come on"

Mick feels something pulling his sleeve and when he opens his eyes he realises that Joey is no longer sitting in the armchair next to his.

"I can't carry you, y'know" Joey says pulling as hard as he can.

Mick locks down at Joey and their eyes meet, Joey smiles and after a second continues pulling. Mick can't help but think that just last night he was watching a video of the guy that is so innocently trying to help him fuck himself on a not so small dildo.

Mick smiles a bit. He stays still seeing how long it'll take until Joey gives up. It's funny watching the little drummer, Joey pulls, pushes and friendly hits Mick just to see if he'll move because of that. 

Almost 20 minutes have gone by and Joey still hasn't given up. For Joey it seems like he's trying to push a brick wall towards him, it's impossible. Even though Mick finds this quite amusing to watch he stands up while pretending to use Joey's help.

"I did it!" Joey says sounding very proud of himself. 

"And you're going to come with me Mick!" He says while pulling Mick with him. 

Joey pulls him all the way up stairs where Mick remembers that Joey will probably go to his room with him to make sure he goes to sleep like he has done before. Mick halts, he can't let Joey in his room or he'll see the big pile of tissues and the boxers and pants that got a little stained with cum. Mick stops walking.

"Come on!! It's not funny anymore!" Joey almost screamed.

"Uhhh....."

"What's wrong, Mick?" Joey asks knowing very well that the look on his face endicates that something is wrong.

Mick sighs he knows that Joey can smell lies so he makes up an excuse that is true. "I've got something in my room that I don't want anyone to see"

"Ohh... That's okay but you better promise me that you will go right to sleep otherwise you'll have to buy 5 beers" he responds smiling but crossing his arms just to make sure Mick got the point.

"I'll go right to sleep after I've hidden it, s'that okay?"

Joey nods. "That's alright, I'll be downstairs then" he waves a little goodbye before going down the hall again. Mick watches him go with a smile and when he's gone he goes into his room. 

He cleans up everything. Makeing sure that nothing of that kind of stuff is in sight and that the trash bins lid is closed. Mick's still so tired that after he's got a new set of pajamas on he falls right onto his bed, covereing himself with his blankets and hugging his pillow.

It's hard not to think about Joey while like this. He's still a bit confused but that doesn't append him of slipping right into sleep.

∆


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick's happy

∆

Mick slept for an hour, he was feeling much better when he woke up. He wasn't feeling as tired and he was in a much better mood. He decided to actually do something productive and work on some unfinished riffs that he had saved on his laptop.

Opening the thing and going through his files he didn't really find anything that he wanted to work on, they were all boring riffs that he had saved on his laptop for ages. Picking up he's guitar Mick resolves to just improvise and make something new.

Mick was getting really into to it, when a ping from he's pc interrupts him. It's an email from Joey, but not from his normal email that they'd use to chat, but from his other one, the one Mick messaged last night.

Mick's mind stops for a second. He doesn't really know if he should respond, or even open the email in the first place. Even though this is kinda going behind Joey's back and doing something he knew Joey wouldn't like his dick takes over the control room in his brain and once again he's doing somthing he shouln't.

'Have you watched it yet? ;)' Mick reads. Is it normal for Joey to get that close the wierd people who buy his porn? Maybe or maybe Mick has been caught. He's a bit scared and he almost panics until he convinces himself that if Joey knew he would neither had been such a nice or in such a good much earlier.

'yes' Mick replies.

'Did you like it'

'Yes' Mick still can't believe that he's chatting with a pornstar, not just some pornstar but Joey, the guy he is so covertly in love with, without him knowing that he is chatting with Mick.

'Good!! I might have a new video coming up soon, so keep an eye on my chanel if you want or I can send you an email, I also have a kind of subscription <3'

'Subscription?'

'Yeah it's like I have a website and I give you a login to it where you can see all my videos and photos and when I upload things to my chanel on Xvideos it'll automatically apear on my website, you'll have to pay me monthly. if you don't want the subscription anymore you'll have to tell me so the payments can be cut off and your login won't work anymore, there's also other some good stuff in it for you if you're intrested :)'

'Can you tell me the rest?'

'Of course, everytime I stream I'll send you an email 24 hours before with the link and instead of paying 30$ to enter the stream you'll only pay 7$. If you want to cam with me instead of it costing 5$ per minute it'll cost you 1$ per minute. I also take suggestions, they cost a diffrent price it depends on what you ask for, but for a person who has a subscription i'll give a 50% discount. And last I'll send you photos and small videos that wont be updated on my chanel or the website via email ;)'

Wow that's a lot for Mick to take in. at this point he couldn't be more sure that Joey is oblivios to the fact that it's him. And fuck, Joey really knows what he is doing.

'And I forgot, sometimes I do Q's and A's where I also take small suggestions, there it'll be free for you to enter and send a message'

'How much?'

'100$ per month, but I can give free excess and the all priviledges for free until the first day of the next month and then you can decide<3'

'ok thank you! I'll probably take the subscription'

';-)' 

At this point Mick had already decided. He new he shouldn't by it, he new that Joey would get mad if he found out, but for Mick it was worth it. He knew that he had no chance of being Joey boyfriend and after that this was the second best thing.

Joey sent him an email with the website and the login, Mick replied with a thanks and Joey sent another text telling him that he was going to do a stream tomorrow and Mick couldn't be happier.

∆


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a longer story that I thought! Idk if thats a bad thing or a good thing

∆

A couple of days went by without Mick entering Joey's website. He missed the stream and didn't look up anything new. It wasn't becuase Mick didn't want to, he was just waiting for his mind to process all the information correctly.

All the guys that were out had come back home again bringing various fights wicht Mick got involved in. Having spent the last two days looked in he's room to make sure that he didn't kill Corey for screaming and hitting Sid and Joey while drunk, he spent most of he's time sleeping and playing a bit guitar.

He had sleep through most of the day and it was almost 8 o'clock when Mick was finally going to explore Joey's website when something banging on his door interrupts him. 

"Come in"

Jim sticks his head in. "Hey dude, Joey is making me go around the house telling everyone that he is making dinner and that we are all eating together."

"Ha! Good luck with just getting us all in the same room" Mick laughs.

"Joey says that he'll be making a dessert too, so it won't be that difficult." 

"Ohh....What's he cooking?"

"Honestly, I have no idea, just be down stairs in about 30 minutes and tell him that he's the best cook on earth."

"Is it really going to be that bad?" Mick asks.

"Like I said, I have not idea so be prepared for anything." Jim responds while going out and closing the door behind him.

Since it isn't the best time to go explore Joey's website he figures he can go down stairs to figure out what Joey is actually cooking. He wastes no time making his way to the kitchen where he finds Joey sitting on a chair while reading some cooking book.

From where Mick is standing he can see that both ovens they have are working and that there is something on the stove."Hi!" Joey says as Mick enters the room.

"Hey, I was wondering what you're making for dinner?"

"Oh, hmm spaghetti with some tomato meat stuff, I don't really know what to call it."

"It smells nice in here."

"Thanks!" Joey has always told the guys the wanted to improve he's cooking skills, he looks proud of finally doing so and Mick wasn't lying when he said that it smelled good.

"Do you need any help?"

"No thanks, I've finished everything and Sid has been really nice and offered to set the table for me."

"He must be in a really good mood then."

"Or maybe he's on something, I don't know!" Joey says giggling through some words.

"Maybe." Mick laughs.

After some silence Joey checks on the food to make sure that he doesn't burn anything.

"I really hope everyone likes the food." Joey thinks out loud

"Don't worry Jo, it smells delicious in here and I would personally take it as a compliment if one of those fuckers told me that my food was discusting" Mick says while Joey begins uncontrollably laughing.

∆

The next half an hour came and went like that, them just chatting. Mick was really enjoying their conversation. After helping Joey out with carrying some of the food to the table, they got Jim to go around the house again for them to call the rest of the guys down.

The dinner was a success. The food was amazing, everyone seemed to like it and they all chatted and laughed together with no fights and threats with is really rare when they all are together.

Joey seemed to be really proud of himself and Mick thought that he had every right of being so. Just as Mick thought this Joey asked him if he could he him bring the dessert the table. "Of course I can help you." Mick smiles and followed Joey to the kitchen.

The dessert looked like it could had been made at a five star restaurant, cake pudim stuff in a glass with fucking berrys on top. "Wow, that looks like....... Amazing, I don't know what else to say" Mick jaw drops opens and is hanging so low that he could barely speak. "How many hours did that take?"

"One I think, I really like how they turned out, it really makes all the work worth it!" Joey's answers.

"I wonder how they taste." Mick says while helping Joey with carrying some out to the room they eat in with him.

"Don't worry, you'll find that out soon."

And hell they tasted good, Mick had never tasted anything so good in his I life. He ate maybe three of them and wasn't really sure that he could walk right afterwards.

"Danm Joey, these taste like heaven" Sid said from the other end of the table.

"Ya Joey, what the hell did you put in these?" Corey asked.

"Human meat!" Joey joked as they all laughed in union. 

∆

Time flew by while they had a good time and soon it was late and most were tired and wanted to go to bed. Mick stayed behind with Joey to help him clean the rest of the kitchen. Most of the work had been done by Craig, Paul and Jim who offered to help, they only left a few minor details.

"You planning on making more dinners like this Joe?" Mick questioned.

"Yes! I really enjoyed cooking but next time I might bring some music to the kitchen." Joey let out a tired laugh.

"That's good Jo. But I have to warn you that we're all going to get really fat. Like rolling around fat!" Mick laughed and Joey giggled a bit.

After they were done with the cleaning they went upstairs but before going into their separate rooms they stayed outside in the hall and chatted. The conversion seemed to never end which made Mick very happy.

After a while Joey started to yawn uncontrollably, it was obvious that the little guy was almost so tired that he couldn't stand up. "Joey don't you wanna go to bed? You look really tired." Mick pointed out.

"Yeah but we're having fun." Joey yawned again

"We can continue tomorrow."

"Hmmm, okay Them. Sleep well." Joey said while opening the door to his room.

"Thanks, you too."

Before entering his room Joey walked over to Mick and gave him a quick hug, just a friendly hug but it was still enough to leave Mick speechless.

"Goodnight Mick" Joey said as he entered his room

Mick stood there for a second, not thinking and not moving. It's was absolutely normal for Joey to give hugs like that but they always left Mick dissy and wanting more. 

While dreaming about a moment that happened just second ago Mick walks into his room changes clothes and lays down on his bed, comforting himself with his pillowed. While thinking about the man that is right next door he starts drifting into sleep.

∆


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1~ it's a little longer than the others  
> 2~ I'm sorry for the errors  
> 3~ hope u all like it  
> 4~ it gets a little sad in the end
> 
> !!!I just edited this because something didn't make sense!!!

∆

Most of the next day had gone by went Mick thought about Joey again. He hadn't seen him at all today, maybe he was still sleeping. Going out his room and knocking on Joey door he can't help but be a little nervous. He just hoped that Joey didn't notice how he felt after the hug yesterday.

No one answers Mick so he knocks again and still gets the same answer. He silently opens the door and finds no one inside, therefore he decides to go downstairs again to see if he's there. 

The only person he finds downstairs is Chris, sitting on the couch munching his way through a sandwich. "Hey dude, ya lookin for something?" He asks.

"Uh, I was actually looking for Joey, I can't find him anywhere. You know where is is?"

"He told Sid this morning that he was going out and would probably only be back tomorrow or maybe the day after." Chris answers with his mouth full of food.

"Ohhh okay, thanks." Mick says walking away. He can't help but be a little disappointed, he thought he and Joey were going to continue their conversation, nothing much.

∆

Mick figures he can just spend the rest of the day doing nothing and for that reason he decides that he might as well watch some old horror movies.

Opening his pc and his browser he notices that he has his email open and that someone sent him a message yesterday. It's from Joey. 'Hi, I'm going to the a mix of a QnA and a normal stream in 24 hours. It's like going to start as and QnA but end as the streams that I normally do, just open my website and it'll be there if you want to watch it <3

Well that explains the fact that Joey is gone. The message was sent 23 hours ago that means the stream is going to be in one, because of that Mick starts to get everything ready for a good time.

Lube, check! Tissues, check! Headphones, check! Fully charged pc, check! Dick that can get hard in seconds, fucking check!

It's almost time so he begins login into the website where he finds a countdown that says QnA/stream and it says that it'll star in 7 minutes. This is it Mick thinks as he lays back a bit and releases a nervous sigh, he has never watched one of Joey's streams before and he has only watched one of his porn videos once.

He can't really believe that the man that is going to be behind the screen probably doing something dirty is the innocent man that lives in the room next to his. He resolves to get up and dobble check that fact.

Out of his room and in Joey's, the little man's camera, microphone and computer are no where in sight. Shouldn't that be enough evidence? Not yet Mick opens some of the drawers in the room, he knows he shouldn't be doing this and gets a really bad feeling about it. But still he needs to find something that really proves that Joey is doing porn.

There's nothing suspicious in his drawers so he goes over to the little table Joey has beside his bed that has a little drawer too. Opening that drawer he finds a big piece of paper covering the inside of it clearly hiding something beneath it.

Under that piece of paper he finds the evidence that he has been searching for, the drawer is full of dildos, plugs, manties or panties and other sextoys. On the other side of the paper there is a checklist with email addresses an a little description, Mick thinks that is probably the suggestion that Joey gets. There are some usb sticks in the drawer and other hardware someone would use to store pictures and videos.

The final evidence Mick needs is also right there, the purple dildo that Joey use in the only video Mick has watched. There's nothing more to be confused about, Joey is doing porn. The proof is right in front of his eyes.

Mick isn't stunt, he knew it was Joey right from the moment he saw his body in the picture, he just needed another kind of proof to make sure he wasn't going insane.

Knowing that it's Joey on the steam he was going to watch should be enough to stop him from watching it, but it only makes Mick more eager to see it. Mick loves Joey so of course he wants to have sex with but that just isn't happening. 

And Mick just wants more and more of everything that has to do with Joey. He knows that he's walking on thin glass and therefore has to be careful, Mick knows that he could really hurt Joey by doing what his about to do and that it's not worth taking the risk but sitting down in front of his laptop and entering the steam he still does it. 

He's in. But before looking he puts his headphones on while he hears the voice of the one he loves talking about a vibrator. "Umm, I don't know. I don't have a vibrator but I could try buying one..."

Mick's mind stops the moment he looks at Joey, his wearing a pair of panties with fishnets on top and a black oversized shirt. He looks hot. Mick blurs out for a second just looking at Joey, he's not showing his face and that is a really good strategy if you want people to pay attention to your body Mick thinks.

Joey starts speaking again. "Well..... I really like doing porn that's why I do it. It's not really for the money, I have a good job, but I like getting people........ satisfied, I like the though of people feeling that good because of me. That's why I mostly cam to make sure the person on the other side is feeling amazing too." Joey says spreading his legs and running one of his hands through his panties.

"But I always keep myself to my limits, so I'm sorry of there's something that I can't do, but I'm sure there might be someone else who wants to." Joey's voice is soft, lustful and sexy just like his body looks it makes Mick cock start to get hard yet he promises himself to not jerk off until Joey is doing something else than answering questions.

"I don't really do gay for pay, I couldn't. I do porn because I like it therefore if I was straight I would be fucking a girl but I am not." Mick mind is just blown, did Joey just lie? That's what pornstars do anyways. "Like.... I'm not really open about being gay any other place than here..... I don't really know why...."

What the fucking fuck? Mick doesn't know what to believe in. Is Joey really gay? He could be lying, he could be straight. Yet Mick's mind stops thinking as he watches Joey take his panties of but leaving the fishnets, damn Mick thought he was wearing the fishnets on top of of the panties but Joey surely is not.

He watches as Joey gets up, he goes out of the frame and the camera zooms out so if Joey was sitting down the same place Mick would be able to se his face. And does as Joey sits down again and smiles to the camera with his fox-like features

Joey turns around and opens his assets for the camera where Mick can see a black plug in his hole. Joey take it slowly out, just teasingly and pushes in again. Taking it out it gets a little stuck in the fishnets but Joey rips them so something bigger can come through.

Mick is hard, and spends as little time possible unzipping he pants and putting the laptop in a stable position where it won't fall and where he can jerk off in piece.

Joey is laying down on his back now, spreading his legs while putting some lube on his fingers. Mick can see Joey cock, which is now hard and laying perfectly pink in he middle of his legs under the fishnets.

Joey was already a little stretched from the plug so he sticks two finger in his ass and starts going in and out. He rippes his fishnets and takes his cock out and starts slowly touching himself at the tip while he adds a finger and it doesn't take much until he's hammering three fingers into himself. 

Mick stars slowly touching himself, he knows he could come undone just by watching this, but he wants to see more. He wants to pay attention and see Joey's break point, where he just can't take anymore pleasure.

So he just teases himself as he watches Joey pull his fingers out. Observes him as he slicks a dildo in lube he starts slowly penetrating himself until the toy is fully inside. The dildo is not that big, just as big as a normal sized dick but not as big as well...... Mick. And Mick can only imagine him taking something bigger. Someone that is so small, so fragile being so full with something so big. Mick wants it so bad he can see it.

Joey is moaning and he's not ashamed to show it. He's fucking himself with a dildo just enjoying every moment of it. And Mick has forgotten about the no cum until he sees Joey do it too thing and he's stroking himself just as hard as Joey is fucking himself, feeling like he has never felt.

Joey angles the dildo so it hit just the right spot. He's trembling with the pleasure he's almost screaming because he's fucking himself so good. Mick is enjoying himself too, knowing he has too be quiet he only lets out a few grunts yet when he looks at Joey, he can't help but let a low moan slip through as well. 

Up and down, up and down. Mick keeps going as he watches Joey do it in the same tempo. As he's feeling the familier feeling build up inside of him as he hears a mix of a moan and a scream through he's headphones and he watches Joey cum. 

"Ohhhhh fuck yeessssss" he hears the little man say as he releases he's seed. Mick just needed the look on Joey's face while cumming to do it himself too. It feels o good, so powerful that Mick can't think. It was the best he'd ever done his life. And all he could do was stare at the beautiful Joey in his post-orgasmic bliss.

∆

More than an hour went by until Mick could move again. Joey had by that time say goodbye to he's viewers and ended the stream. Yet Mick just sat there trying to savour the feeling of what he just had felt. The feeling of love, this would be as close as could come to it, so Mick did his best to save it deep in his heart and shame.

After some time he cleaned himself up, got rid of all the evidence and sat down on he's bed. Mick has a little notebook that he hides in a place behind lock and key. He started writing in that notebook as soon as his brain started thinking again.

You see this notebook is where Mick hides all his love for Joey. Where he writes poems about him or where he just writes to him, like if they were lovers sending letters too eachother. He hides he's feeling here so they aren't always with him, so he can forget how deeply in love he is.

He writes a couple of pages all about Joey's beauty and lovely personality. He re-reads it all and can't help but let a tear slide down he's check. He feels incomplete, the only thing he's ever wished for is for Joey to love him and he knows that that's too much to ask for. Therefore he hopes that one day he's feeling will pass on to someone else that hopefully feels the same way.

But right now the only person ever he can think about loving forever is Joey and it's in that little notebook where he hides the proof.

∆


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick remembers.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a day late

∆

Mick woke up the next day with his head a little cloudy. He'd spent most of the night dreaming about Joey, it's like Mick mind has made an alternative universe were he is Joey's boyfriend and he lives there every time he dreams at night. Couldn't his mind just leave him alone? If it could things would be a lot easier.

Mick wasn't in a mood to get up, he felt......sad, depressed or maybe just empty. That's one of the effects of being in love with someone that doesn't love you back, yet Mick never lets these feelings get to him, except for some days.

Today was one of those days. One of those days where he just breaks down and stays safely in his room. He can't help it, no one can be a 100% all the time. Not even someone the size of truck that can look like the coldest person on earth.

Mick finds he's little notebook standing on he's nightstand, it shouldn't be there it should had been in a place where no one could ever find it. But still there it is, in a place where everyone can see and just pick it up if they want to. 

With that though sinking into the back of his mind he picks up the note book and opens it on the first page. He knows what is taped there but still every time he sees it it feels like the first time. 

It's a photo of him and Joey at a party back in 1995 shortly after slipknot was formed. Mick already had a crush on Joey at the time and one day clown decided to throw a party a his apartment and of course everyone in the band was invited. Sid wasn't in the band and neither were Jim and Corey but that didn't mean that the party animal named Sid didn't show up.

At the time Joey was 20 years old and Mick was 22, in the picture Joey is laughing at something Mick said. Mick doesn't quite remember what he said, they were both drinking and got well..... wasted after that. Even though it was illegal for Joey to drink sometimes he still did it and that was one of the times.

Mick can still remember most of the night, some memories faded maybe because of time or maybe because of the alcohol that he consumed that night, he remembers having a lot of fun and following Joey around like a lost puppy while hoping like hell that Joey would be to drunk to notice

He also remembers a spin the bottle game where many people kissed, some to drunk to care if the bottle landed on a girl or a guy. The rules were simple, either make out for five minutes or strip of 3 items of clothing. Mick recalls everyone laughing while Shawn that only had his underwear on awkwardly made out with a very discussed Craig.

As the game went on they decided the it was time for a new set of rules and that they were going to spin the bottle two times and the two persons that it landed on would have to go to the guestroom in Shawns apartment and spend the rest of the night there looked alone with only eachother for company. 

Mick can clearly remember how nervous he felt when the bottle landed on him the first time they spinned it. He didn't want to spend the night with some horny girl while making excuses for them to not have sex, like what could even use as an excuse in the first place, everyone in the room was clearly horny as fuck.

Mick recalls of somebody telling him to go to the guestroom while they spinned the bottle again. After stumbling he's way there he remembers sitting down on the bed and thinking about running away. Just to make sure that he could spend the night in peace. But he's thoughts soon got interrupted when someone knocked on the door and began opening it.

To this day Mick can still remember the joy he felt when Joey came in and closed the door behind him. Joey had brought an bottle of jack with in and that's probably why Mick doesn't clearly remember everything they happened before they passed out, but he does remember them talking, drinking and Joey's cute drunk giggles. He doesn't know how he kept Joey in the friend zone while drunk he just knows he did.

The next thing he knows is that he woke up with a huge headache and with Joey beautifully sleeping beside him on the bed, he did remember a lot, some would say to much for someone who had been drunk. He was fully clothed and so was Joey, it was obvious that nothing had happened, but for Mick who didn't dare to move, admiring the smaller as he softly slept was enough.

It's still weird how Mick keeps remembering this and other nights he spent with his friends and Joey. But he knows the this one is specific maybe because it was there when he really started to fall in love.

The day after that party Mick bought a notebook and started writing about Joey, since then he has had many and always puts a copy of that same photo on the first page, that's why he is so used to seeing it and looking back at that night that was the first of many.

The memory warms Mick heart, or maybe not the memory Joey just does. And even though he's feeling a little of today he can't help but turn the pages in his notebook until he finds an empty one and starts writing.

∆


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short chapter

∆

Mick spent that day and part of the next in his own version of an abyss. He only went out of his room once at some ungodly hour in the morning where he was sure no one was awake to get some food.

He knew that Joey was home again because he heard him play drums earlier today in his room. Mick was sitting in front of his desk guitar in hand while thinking about how thankful he was about everyone knowing to not disturb him when he is in a mood when someone knocked on his door. How ironic

It was almost midnight and Mick figured that it would probably be Corey or Sid wanting to ask him to go to a party and that he could easily wave them of wave them of, so he just told whoever it was to come in.

To his suprise Joey came in, looking like he just tried to run a marathon. It was obvious that the little man was exhausted and should had been in bed long ago. "Hi Mick, hmmm I spilled a beer over my bed and now it's all sticky and wet......"

Mick raises an eyebrow in question, what the hell was he suppose to do with that information? "............can I sleep in here?" Joey asks.

Mick doesn't really know what to say for a second and stays quiet for a bit. "Com'on Mick, you're the only guy in the house that has a double bed and that wouldn't rape me in my sleep because he thinks I'm a woman............ Please." Joey adds.

"Um, sure." Mick answers after some seconds, he's confused and obviously doesn't know how to feel about Joey in his bed.

"Thank you! Can I go to sleep now? I'll go get myself a pillow and you can just continue playing I'll fall asleep anyways."

∆

Mick resumed his playing until he was sure that the little drummer was deep in his sleep. He tried to move Joey a little and tap in to see if he'd stir and since he didn't Mick changed his clothes to his pajamas and quietly laid down besides the sleeping drummer.

Joey was lying perfectly on the right side of the bed next to the wall that seperated their rooms. Mick laid down besides him so they were facing eachother. He watched quietly as the little figure in front of him slept. He just watched as he slowly breathed.

Mick had to take fully control of himself to make sure that he didn't wake the small drummer or did something that he might regret, but still he reached out to the drummer and carefully putted the hair that was on his forehead behind his ear. Mick wants and always had wanted so badly to deny that Joey was the most beautiful thing on this planet.

After spending some time caressing Joey face he pulled his hand back and decided that falling asleep was probably a good idea. He was tired and grumpy because he had to resist the urge to pull Joey close and cuddle him, therefore he settled on giving the sleeping drummer a hug.

He couldn't help but let the hug last a little to much, it was so nice to have him so close like that, he had dreamt about it so many times. He looked a little down and found his face buried in the smaller's hair and inhaled to smell it. It smelt like Joey of course and for Mick that was heaven, there was this little hint of Joey's shampoo and of............sex?

Mick smelled him again, yep he definitely smelled like he'd had sex....... Mick began thinking back on how Joey was before he went to sleep or why he even was sleeping in his room. Putting the pieces together one by one it was obvious what Joey had been doing before he came here and Mick decided to push the truth to the back of his mind and go to sleep. He doesn't want to think about it, he feels guilty because he knows it and is sure that Joey would never trust him enough to sleep in his bed if he knew that he knows.

He ends the hug that turned into a cuddle and puts himself as far away from Joey as possible. Mick doesn't think that he deserves Joey he has never thought so, but now after he's going behind Joey's back like that he might not even deserve to be his friend.

He knows that what he did a couple of nights ago was mean and selfish, there's no excuse for it.

∆


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You gotta break someone down to build them up again.  
> -Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?? I must have drank 36 bottles of pure caffeine

∆

Mick woke up lying on his back, while feeling something on top of him and around him. He was a little confused but when he looked down he saw Joey on top of him, his little body not touching the mattress because he was sleeping fully on top of Mick.

"What the hell....?" Mick whispered to himself, not keen on waking the drummer up while they were like this. It took him a second to realise that they were cuddling. Joey's small arm were looked around Mick's chest and it felt like Joey was using his chest as a pillow. Mick could hear him breathing softly indicating that the drummer was asleep. 

Mick wanted to move, but he stayed still. He felt a little guilty about enjoying a cuddle that was probably unwanted by Joey but to hell with that right now he's okay, he can feel guilty later.

Joey felt warm and comfy. Mick slid his hand down his back and up again and felt a small whine coming out of him, Mick froze until he was sure that Joey was still asleep and when he was he continued the soft movement that Joey seemed to enjoy.

Mick had eliminated every feeling of guilt of what he was doing, knowing that it'll come crashing down on him later. Mick was still petting Joey and brought his lips down to softly kiss his forehead while hearing the small noises of approval that Joey made in his sleep. Mick was loving this, he's heart felt complet instead of that constant emptyness that he always felt. He was happy.

∆

Mick ended up falling asleep and when he woke up again Joey wasn't there anymore. Mick thought that Joey probably just woke up and left so Mick didn't know that they had cuddle trough most of the night without knowing that Mick knew. Mick felt lonely without the warmth of Joey's body but he was glad that Joey just got up like they hadn't cuddled so they didn't have any awkward talks about it.

Mick can't help but try to imagine how joey must have felt when he woke up. He must have been surprised, Mick always makes sure to look as cold, mean and devoid of any love as possible, so it must have been weird for him to wake up cuddling someone that looks like he could snap and kill him in one second without feeling remorse, but little does he know that Mick is quite the opposite of what he looks like.

He's sure that Joey must have been confused. Maybe shocked, only Joey himself knows and if Joey somehow got the courage to ask Mick how they ended up cuddling like that then Mick would just tell him that he doesn't know, wave him off and never talk about it again.Mick know that they ended up cuddling because of he's feeling and protective instincts for Joey, but Joey doesn't have to know that.

Mick stays in bed, he doesn't have any responsibilities for today. So he figures that watching a shitty old horror movie would do him good and grabs he's laptop from the nightstand.  
Opening the thing he sees that someone sent him an email yesterday at 11:39pm. He's stubborn enough to open it and reads it.

"Hey I'm going to upload a new video tomorrow, it's been highly recommend to me to do what's on the video, hope you like it <3 ;-)'

Well shit, who else does Mick get emails from? The answer is no one. Mick stares at the message for an second. He closes his laptop and sets it aside where it was before Mick did the mistake of picking it up. Pushing the mattress over himself again he takes a pillow with him and hugs it tightly. Perfect! It's not even his pillow that his hugging, it's Joey's and that just makes things worse.

He knew that it would come crashing down on him, he didn't think that it'll be this bad, but here it is. The guilt. The wrongfulness. The culpability. All coming down to him at once. He doesn't want to blame himself for going behind Joey's back like that, for going into his room and searching his drawers, for watching something that he knew he shouldn't and for cuddling Joey and kissing he's forehead while he was asleep.

Mick's has always wanted the best for Joey and he's giving him the opposite. Joey doesn't know but if he didn't Mick would feel worse. Doing porn or not Joey would never share videos of he's body like that to his friends. Mick knows that and therefore he feels like he's stalking him, like if Joey was in he's room pleasing himself and Mick was standing right outside his window watching. Mick can just imagine how Joey would feel if he found out, and grits he's teeth at the thought, Mick would have felt horrible in Joey's place.

Tears start rolling down he's checks, why does he do something that is going to hurt the on he loves, is he that desperate? That selfish? Yes but that and being hopelessly in love isn't an excuse to hurt Joey or do something that will hurt him or go behind his back. So suffering might just be what he deserves or maybe it's just karma and what he deserves will come later. 

∆

After 3 hours of sobbing, Mick picks up his little notebook and starts writing. 'I feel like I did something illegal and that I should spend the rest of my lifetime in prison. It's weird how I can beat the shit out of a friend and send them to an hospital in seconds without feeling guilty but I can't look at Joey without feeling that I should be given a death sentence. I've done so many things that will hurt him in the past week and it was all because of my selfishness. Why did I do it? I knew that it was wrong I was perfectly conscious about that. So why did I do it? Am I malevolent? I could just tell myself that it's Joey's fault, that it's he's fault that I felt for him, that it his fault that gave him small kisses on his forehead while he was asleep, that it's his fault that I watched his porn, that it's his fault that I went into his room and searched his drawers and private stuff and that it's his fault that I went behind his back. But I tell myself that because it is wrong, those were all things I did so it's MY fault and not Joey's. I feel so much culpability. There's no excuse for what I did. And I need to make sure that he never finds out, I'm sure that I didn't leave any footprints behind he won't notice unless I tell him but that's the problem, how can I hold my stupid mouth? I wanna ask why he's doing porn so badly. Just to know if it something he really enjoys or if there's some other reason for him to do it... I really wanna ask him, maybe I'll do so but that isn't what I have to think about right now. But I do feel a little realived after writing this.' and he did so much that he layed back down and went to sleep

∆


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot happens

∆

Days have gone by and a lot has happened in Mick's mind. He has been feeling weird: He wants to avoid Joey, but somehow he can't. He has found himself in these strange situations where Joey needs help, like getting something of a shelf that he can't reach and Mick is the only on around, normally Mick would give him whatever he needs and stay with him, hopping that the younger would'nt notice how desperate he is for him to stay too, but now Mick just helps Joey and walks away.

He just doesn't know what to do. He wants to come close to Joey like always, but he feels so guilty that distancing himself is a way of him to punish himself for what he does and continues to do. On the other side, his curiosity is getting the best of him by always question him a question that he can't answer. Why the hell is Joey doing porn? It's not like Mick has anything against it, no quite the oppsite, he likes it, but still: Joey is so shy.... and well innocent in real life that Mick never would have guessed it. it suprises him that on camera Joey is the opposite, confident and outgoing.

And to add to Mick's guilt he bought the subscription and continues to watch Joey's stuff and sometimes texts him through his fake email. Hes ashamed of himself, but he still wants more. He wants to see Joey like that, he has always wanted to, but his just shouldn't be doing it, he's perfectly conscious about that.

Everything is upside down in Mick's head. For years he has been just fine with being in love with a friend. Now all the walls he had built inside of himself to suport he's feeling are falling down, failing at thier job and Mick is just slowly entering an emotional abyss, he's afriad that he's entering an emotional hole that he'll never be able to crawl out of. He regrets finding out that Joey does porn, he regrets watching and he regrets bying the subscription. He is just a mess.

Mick is deep in his thoughts, he's been for tha last couple of days, just isolated. Therefore Mick is almost shocked when someone knocks on his door. "Can I come in." the voice on the other side says.

"Sure..." Mick responds, he doesn't really feel like talking, neither having someone in his room, but whatever. To his suprisse Joey comes in, looking the door behind him. He smiles and pushes Mick's office chair next to the bed where Mick is sitting with is back resting on some pillows. 

"Hi." he smiles.

"Umm, hi."

"What's up?" Joey simply asks looking at Mick, who is wondering what fucked up in Joey's mind to decide to come in to his room like that when he knows that Mick has been avoiding most living things.

"Nothing much."

Joey smiles and leans bask on the overside chair, making himself sit more comfortably and with that Mick realises that Joey is going to stay here a while. Maybe he's here to talk, shit.... maybe he has found out that..... shit no it can't be that, or is it? Fuck.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Joey asks, interrupting Mick's thoughts.

"I haven't." Mick answers quickly, maybe a little too quick.

"Yes you have! May I know why?" Joey says with a steady voice.

Mick looks away. What Joey is saying is true, but there's no way Mick can answer without saying too much.

"You normally always talk to me, sad or not. So why have you been avoiding me? Did I do anything bad?" Joey says this time with worried voice, poor little guy, he probably believes that he did something wrong.

"No Joey, of course n-"

"Are you sure?" He says looking at Mick with his sad bright blue eyes.

"Yes." Mick answers and gives him a smile and he returns one that quickly fades.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

"I've been avoiding everyone." Mick simply says and looks away from the little drummer.

Joey stays still in the chair, Mick wonders why he hasn't left yet, he has already gotten his answer, he should be long gone by now. Mick tries not to look at him, tries not to make eye contact, but when he realises the the drummer is swinging his legs in the air becuase he's feet don't touch the ground, Mick, looks at him to steel an glance from the known sight that he finds adorable. That was a mistake. Thier gazes meet, Joey eyes are showing various emotions that tell Mick to just spit whatever he has in mind out. Maybe he can take some weight of his own shoulders.

Mick sighs, at least he wont be asking himself this question anymore. "Joey....why do you do porn?"

Joey looks at him in pure shock. "I...I don't." He blushes.

"You're a horrible little liar, you know that?" Mick says and Joey looks down. Mick keeps looking at Joey and Joey keeps avoiding he gaze.

"Just answer, I don't jugde." That gets Joey to look at him and Mick can't help but compare him to a scarred cat, joey is one.

Joey looks down again and mumbles somthing so low that Mick can't hear. "Can you repeat? louder?"

"I like....the feeling of it." Joey shyly says.

"The feeling of sex?"

"the feeling of.....doing porn." Joey answers in the same tone, still not looking up. Mick stays quiet, he knows that Joey is feeling uncomfortable right now and he knows that Joey might ask him a couple of questions too. 

"Please don't tell anyone." Joes says, sounding scared as hell.

"Don't worry Joe, I won't." Mick says softly but Joey continues to look at him like Mick has just tired to kill him.

"How..." Joey swallows. "How did you find out?"

"I searched for porn and it poped up."

"Oh..." Joey says while pulling his knees to his chest and looking at Mick.

"Um....how come? I...I only do gay..." That question hit Mick hard, how the fuck was he going to talk himself out that one? It didn't once cross his mind that Joey would question it, or, overall bring up the fact that he only does gay porn. Mick aviods Joey's eyes he knows his taking a little to long to answer but how the fuck is he suppose to?

"That's-"

"That's what?"

"That's none of your business." Mick quickly says.

"I told you that I do porn now you gotta tell me that, is it some kink or something for a straight man to watch gay porn?" Joey says swinging his finger in the air while talking, seeming more confident now that he won't be the only one telling some secrets.

Mick looks away, he's mind is screaming at him to tell the small man that it's just a kink, but he doesn't. 

"I'm...gay" Mick whispers, looking away from the little drummer and into the wall besides him.

"WHAT?! No! You've gotta be kidding me!" Joey sits down normally now looking suprised at Mick, he defnitely wasn't expecting that.

Mick temper is begining to boil, this is why he hates telling people about he's sexuality. Why can't people just believe him? "Like I said it's none of your business and you have your answer so I don't know why you're still questioning it."

"Oh sorry, I thought you were joking, but's okay if you're gay, I'm glad I'm not the only one that is in the middle of thes idiots."

"You're Gay?"

"Yes Mick, if I wasn't I wouldn't be making gay porn, i'd probably be doing other kinds, what did you think" He laughs

"Gay for pay."

"Oh, I've seen people do that but I just could y'know." Joey tells Mick, who nods. "But you didn't see any of it? Right?" Joey questions nervously.

"You're lucky that I normally look at a few pictures of who I'm paying before I pay, so no nothing that bad."

"Good." Joey says, souding very relieved. "Thank you fo being so nice Mick, I almost tought that you were mad at me or something."

"No worries Joe, I don't really think it's any of my business if you do porn or not, I was just curious." Mick says

"Were you serious when you said that you didn't know that I'm gay?"

"Yes,why?"

"I just thought that maybe you had seen me run off with guys after the shows, in not really that discreate it woudn't suprise me if you knew..... But I have to go now I've got some shit to do,but still, thank you." Joey smiles and gets up.

"Ya welcome, bye."

"Bye." Joey says and leaves the room.

∆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> burning-time.tumblr.com


	10. Chapter 10

∆

Mick's felt more relieved after his little talk with Joey. The rest of the day went well for him, he ate normally, he wasn't in a bad mood and he even picked his guitar up and made some new riffs. for the first time in a while, Mick, fell asleep at a reasonable hour without crying himself to sleep, he felt like himself again. and he was still in a good mood when he woke up next morning. Most off the day when by like this, he was just happy to finally be able to be in a good mood, therefore he made sure to stay alone so no one could piss him off.

His first human contact of the day was already after dinner. Mick was sitting on his bed watching a documentary on the Zodiac killer when someone knocks on his door and comes in. Mick takes his headphones off and looks up to find Joey closing the door to his room. "Hey." Mick smiles.

"Hi! Are you in a better mood today? I noticed that you're smiling, that means something right?" Joey giggles.

"Yeah, I guess that I am."

"Well I'm sorry then, I came here to tell you something that is probably kill your mood."

"What?" Mick says while trying not to sound to curious.

"The guys wanna go out to a strip club, they want everybody to come." Joey says, screwing up his face. "It's gonna be boring as hell" He adds.

Mick frowns. "Do we really have to go? Can't we just tell them that we were going to work on some music shit tonight?"

"I've already tired that excuse, it didn't work but we can always just wait until there so focused on the strippers that the don't notice us leave."

"Or just tell them that we are going out for a cig and them never come back." Mick continues.

"Oh, and then we can maybe go down to that new gay bar in town, I heard that they have one strip room!" Joey says all excited. "That would be lots of fun and the opposite off boring!"

"I don't really feel like going out tonight Joe, I'll just head back here again, you can go if you want."

"I don't know, maybe I'll go, maybe I won't. I'll figure it out later." Joey smiles. "Oh, by the way, we're all leaving in maybe 20 minutes, just meet the rest off us down stairs." Joey informes while opening the door to Mick's room.

Mick nods. "See ya later then." Joey waves a little goodbye and closes the door behind him.

The 20 minutes passed by quickly, much to Mick's dislike. He went down stairs to the hall and saw most of the guys there, only Joey, Shawn and Chris were missing, everyone knew that Shawn isn't going since he's married and is going to spend the night with his wife. Chris comes down and it is obvious the he is excited to watch some strippers and Mick angrily grunts when Chris tells him that the strippers are going to be all over Mick tonight. Chris isn't wrong, Mick always gets that kind of attention and he hates it.

"When the fuck is the midget coming." Corey asks.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna go up to his room and bring him here." Paul grins, knowing very well that Joey doesn't want to come.

A few minutes pass by until they can hear Paul coming closer, when they finally see him most get to laugh, he carrying a screaming Joey that is trying to beat the shit out of him while he walks. Luckily for Paul, Joey isn't successful. "I DON'T WANNA GO!" He screams.

"Joey, we've already told you, everyone that isn't married has to go." Sid laughs.

"But I'm married so I've gotta stay!"

"Married to who." Paul asks while setting the drummer who has calmed down on the floor.

"To my right hand of course! It's a great partner y'know."

Mick laughs, it's very true what Joey is saying, but he's not going to say anything about that.

"Come on Joey, I know that you're very loyal to your left hand but we've gotta go." Corey says, clearly pissed.

"I'M MARRIED TO MY RIGHT HAND! COREY HOW DARE YOU!?" Corey murmurs something that sounds like an 'I don't care' grabs Joey's arm and walks out of the house. Everyone goes after and therefore so does Mick.

They just walk for a while, they need to get through this small forest to get to the nearest town and Mick walks in the back alone, unlike everyone. Corey is still holding Joey's arm to make sure the he doesn't run away and he only lets him go halfway through the forest. Mick watches as Joey walks slower and slower until he's beside Mick, so distant from the rest that they probably wouldn't hear them talk.

"So are we going to that bar or turning around and heading home?" Joey asks.

"I'd like to head home, but you can always go."

"Oh come on! I can't go alone and want to get laid tonight." Joey begs while grabbing Mick's arm.

"Why can't you go alone if you're gonna ditch me after 10 minutes anyways?"

"But I'm afraid of being kidnapped, com'on have you seen my size? And for your benefit you can get laid to." Joey smirks.

"I don't feel like getting laid tonight."

"Danm do you ever feel like getting laid? You never do so why not?"

"I don't feel like doing an act that should represent love with someone and then getting ditched next morning."

"Oh."

Joey looks down and stops walking, he's unsure of what to say, but he can't deny the fact that Mick is right, what he said hits him deep. Mick stares at the drummer in confusion, why did he stop walking? Joey doesn't do anything for some time, he just stares at the ground as the others walk away. When he finally does something he lets go of Mick's arm and looks up to him. "Let's go home." Joey turns around and begins to walk, Mick follows him.

∆


	11. Chapter 11

∆

Nothing was said the whole walk home. Joey was quiet, too quiet and Mick just let him be, he didn't interrupt the silence nor Joey's thoughts. Mick knows that what he said must had had some impact on Joey because as soon as they entered their home, Joey said good night and disappeared.

At this point Mick is left confused in the hallway wondering if what he said actually hurt Joey. He got some food and went to his room. Only after he finishes the documentary does he decide to go check on Joey. He knocks on the smaller's and no one answers so he waits a second and slowly opens it.

The room is dark, there are no lights on and he can only see because the curtain is open where some moonlight can shine into the room. Joey is lightly asleep on the bed, he still has the same set of clothes and his boots on. Mick studies the scene for a second, there are four empty beer bottles on Joey's nightstand and one tilted Jack bottle on the floor, which is also empty.

Mick isn't going to bother Joey, but he comes closer to him. Mick figures that it would probably be a lot more comfortable for Joey if he didn't have to sleep with his heavy platform boots on so he carefully grabs the one that's closest to him and begins taking it off. One down one more to go. The next one is more difficult to reach, but Mick still manages to take it off without disturbing the drummer. After setting the boots and the floor besides Joey's other footwear he walks over to the window and closes the curtain.

Mick turns on a little lamp that is so little that Mick is sure that it won't disturb Joey. Then he carefully takes a tie from Joey's wrist and sets Joey's hair in a bun, knowing by heart that the little drummer likes to sleep with his hair like this. Mick takes Joey necklaces, wristbands off and everything that could disturb or hurt the smaller in his sleep, even the few chains he has on. Mick sets then all on Joey's nightstand. When Mick's done with taking care off him and satisfied with his work he puts Joey under the covers and tugs him in.

Mick takes a second before leaving to look at the little drummer. He's breathing so softly on his bed with his lips a little parted. Mick loves this sight, it warms his heart. It makes him feel happy so see Joey so calmly asleep, in a place where nothing bad could ever happen to him. Mick comes closer to him and with a very light and careful hand caresses his face. The drummer doesn't even stir as Mick continues for a moment.

Mick doesn't have control over what happens next, but the next he knows is that his lips are brushing Joey's. He savours the moment as he pulls away as fast as he can and he can feel his lips tingle where they met Joey's. Mick looks at Joey waiting for him to stir or possibly scream at him while asking he what the hell he's done, but nothing happens. Mick smiles, he has this feeling in his stomach, he doesn't know what it means but it's making him feel good. He admires Joey's beauty for a second before turning off the lamp, leaving and closing the door behind him. He still has that feeling and it's wonderful.

∆

No one came home after a couple of hours. Mick watched a movie and quietly played some guitar, hoping that he wouldn't disturb the sleeping beauty.  
Mick doesn't feel like going to bed yet so he opens is laptop and begins to browse the internet to kill some time. He sees that he got an email from, errr, Joey, that was sent about 3 hours. He thinks twice about opening it, but he does it anyway. 

'Hi I'm gonna do a stream tomorrow but here's what's gonna happen: the stream should start at 22:00 est and for the first five people who've enterer the stream, subscribed or not, will have me if they want cam with them one by one for free at an hour and date that they chosse, I'll send more information to the winners by email after the stream. Otherwise the stream is going to be normal <3'

Guess that I got plans for tomorrow, Mick thinks. He doesn't really care about the cam thing, he's not gonna win anyways, he just wants to see him and thinking about tomorrow is making him horny so he opens Joey's website and clicks on the latest video, puts his headphones on, unzips his pants and gets ready for some good time. He spits in his hand and strokes himself a few times as the video loads.

The first thing that Mick sees is Joey naked on his bed with his face cutted out off the frame. He has his legs spreaden and gets right into it as he brings a slick finger to his entrance and slowly pushes in, no teasing he just goes right into it. Mick is already loving the sight, he got hard in seconds and is already teasing his tip as he curiously watches Joey. Mick hears a soft moan through is head phones as he sees Joey press another digit. Joey is hard too and puts a hand on his cock where he slowly touches himself.

Mick is adoring this view off Joey, his little chest is moving fast in order to breath and the moans get louder as burries the third finger into himself. In the video Joey's stays still for a while. Then he slowly begins moving his fingers, letting then go faster and faster until he's hammering into himself. Mick's hand is following the recorded rhythm as he watches what the pleasure does to the drummer. He can't see is face but his body's reaction is amazing as white hot pleasure reaches everywhere from the drummers chest to bed.

It suprises Mick that Joey doesn't stop and there his fingers continue moving into his little body, more eager as he gets hard again. Mick amazed by the sight and sounds that are coming out of Joey. The drummer looks like he's going to make himself lose control and that makes Mick stroke himself faster. Joey's body begins trembling, he fucks himself harder with his fingers, jerks himself faster and tries to spread his legs even more. Mick is close and can tell that in the video, Joey, is too. Mick doesn't come until he sees Joey do it again with an loud high pitched moan that sounded like heaven itself. Mick strokes himself harder a couple of times and comes into his hand, he's brain going cloudy and barely making sure that none off his seed lands on his bed or laptop.

It takes a while for Mick to actually concentrate on the laptop again, but when he does the video is still playing and in it Joey is slowly composing himself. He's splattered again his bed with his body relaxed and numb from the pleasure. Lube is coming out off his hole and that gets Mick to bite his lip. Mick can only wish that he could get to see Joey like this more, but it's only a wish, not reality and Mick realizes that when the video ends.

∆


	12. Chapter 12

∆

The stream should start in five minutes and Mick is already half hard with excitement. He knows that Joey isn't home, but has no idea where the drummer is. That kinda makes Mick feel weird, but the stream pops up and interrupts Mick's thoughts. He casually enters it, he doesn't really care if he's one of the first he just wants to see him.

The first thing that catches his eyes is that Joey isn't alone, beside him is sitting a taller guy, but not as tall as Mick himself. The heads out of the frame as usual. They're sitting close, too close for Mick's liking. Wait he can't think like that, Joey isn't his boyfriend. Mick has to remind himself that Joey is free, he can do whatever he wants.

Sometime goes by while Mick stares into nothing and when he looks back to the computer he sees Joey sitting on top of the guy, legs spread for the camera as the guy slowly fingers him. Mick leaves the stream, he doesn't want to see it. He feels jealous and ashamed of it. 

He closes his laptop and stands up, he doesn't know where he's going, but the anger has taken over his body and Mick is doomed to go wherever it leads him. After putting his keys and phone in is pocket he storms out of the room, and out of the house. No one sees him leave.

Outside he thinks for a bit about jumping in his car and driving somewhere, but his feet tell him otherwise a lead him to the forest. He walks and walks and walks, always thinking, his mind never going blank or concetrating where he's going. The other emotion begins to slowly take over his body. 

Jealousy.

Mick hates himself for it. He tries to sit down, but ends up falling. He stays on the ground, trying to slowly compose himself, yet terribly fails. The jealousy leads to rage and when he finally manages to stand up he feels dizzy, he feels it taking over him and it only stops when he feels the pain of punching a tree hit his knuckles. Mick collapses onto the ground, holding his fractured hand with his other.

The rage is gone.

The jealousy too.

But the pain and side effects of them stayed, leaving Mick heartbroken and bleeding on the dirt ground of the forest.

∆

The buzzing of his phone interrupts his sorrow, by this time the pain had almost putted Mick to sleep and if it wasn't for whoever is calling him, he would have stayed there in the cold forest for the night. Mick's answers the call without checking who it is.

"Hello?" He says, trying to hide the pain from his voice.

"Hi Mick" Mick recognises the voice instantly, but why is Joey calling him?

"I went to visit a friend who lives a little far away." Joey continues. "I got a lift here and the person who was suppose to drive me back kinda forgot about me, so I'm stuck." Joey informs sounding stressed.

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Pretty please?" 

"I went for a walk in the forest, I'm on my way home, might take some time though." Mick says standing up and walking in the direction that he came from.

"Oh Mick thank you so much, really I've called half of the band and they all told me to piss of."

"Really?"

"Really! Actually Corey said yes, but he was drunk so yeah. But thank you, really! I'll send you the address." 

"Okay I'll call you when I'm there."

Joey hangs up and Mick continues walking. He somehow manages to find the house's backyard, not the front or the road that leads to it like he was expecting. He walks to his car and gets in it. He got a text from Joey, it tells him to follow a freeway out of town and take the 5th. exit, then to follow that road for about 15 minutes and then to turn left into a forest at a little road with an road sign that says 'old factory' and follow it until it ends.

Mick doesn't place his right hand on the stearing wheel the whole ride and he tries not to let the pain take over his body every time he has to switch gear. He has never heard anything about crying while driving being dangerous, but he doesn't think it's a good idea.

After turning left at the small road with the sign, Mick begins to wonder who the hell lived in a place like this. The road is small and trees around it are very tall. When Mick reached the end he didn't find a house but a huge building that looks like a factory with a few windows. There are a few cars parked outside. Mick figures that it's best to not question anything so he picks up his phone to call Joey and for the first time in a while he sees what time it is.

"1:07 AM, Jesus Christ" Mick mutters to himself.

Right before calling him, someone knocks on the window and opens the door.

"Hi." Joey says while sitting down in the passenger seat. "Thank you For picking me up Mick!" 

"You welcome." Mick responds and Joey reaches over to give him a quick, little, thank you hug.

"So tell me, what is this place?" Mick asks turning on the engine.

"Are you sure you wanna know?" Joey says awkwardly hoping that Mick got the hint.

"Oh, is it some pornstar place? Joey I've already told you that you don't have to ashamed of anything."

Joey sighs. "Yeah, it's just place where people can meet up and-"

"Do porn?"

"Yeah...."

"Must be nice."

That wasn't really the response that Joey was expecting. He looks wide eyed at the bigger man who keeps looking the road as he drives.

"What? You're gonna become a pornstar now?" Joey laughs. "You'd probably do okay. I could get you into the business."

"I appreciate the offer but no thanks." Mick laughs

Joey relaxes in his seat. No one who isn't a pornstar and who knows has ever been so comfortable around him and he hasn't noticed anything in his and Mick friend ship change. That makes him happy, happy to finally have a friend for life.

They were still getting out of the small road when Joey began noticing something uneasy about the bigger man. He took another look and there was something about his right hand. Mick is barely resting it and every time he has to change gear, pain appears in his eyes.

"Mick? Can you pull over?"

Mick does what Joey asks him and he was about to question why when the little drummer turns on the small light above their heads and carefully takes Mick's hand. Mick hisses at the contact and Joey stares at his hand and tries not to touch it where it can see that it's hurt.

Joey looks up. "Mick, what the hell did you do to put your hand in this state? Like how the fuck can you even drive?" He says sounding worried.

"I can drive fine, lets just go."

"No! First, you're not driving and second, you're gonna tell me who the fuck you punched and why."

"I didn't punch anyone, I was just dumb enough to punch a very solid object."

"And why did you punch a solid object?!"

"I was angry..... because of something."

"Oh." Joey's voice softens. "Don't go around punching things, Mick you can really hurt yourself. Now let's switch, I'm gonna drive."

Mick doesn't protest. After sitting down and putting the seatbelt on Mick looks at Joey who is adjusting the mirror. A small smile appears on the bigger man's face as he watches the small drummer drive. He feels peaceful and relaxed and the sight of the small drummer is warming his heart as he slowly slips into sleep.

∆


	13. Chapter 13

∆

"Mick wake up."

Mick opens his eyes to see Joey looking at him from the driver's seat. Bright lights are around the car, indicating that they're not at home but parked somewhere else.

"Where are we?" Mick asks as he blinks his eyes, trying to adjust to sudden light.

"Where at the hospital."

"What...?" Mick is too sleepy. It's must be around 2 in the morning and he just wants to sleep. When he looks around again Joey isn't in the driver's seat anymore. Suddenly the door to his side is opened and Joey forces him out. Joey guides him the whole way into the hospital.

∆

Joey didn't leave Mick's side, he stayed with him the time, even when the doctors were putting plaster around his hand. It was about 5AM when they finally left the hospital and it turned out that Mick had a broken knuckle and two fractured bones. Joey was really worried, he seemed stressed and uneasy. Joey didn't believe Mick when he told him that he threw a punch at something and not someone.

Joey didn't say anything after leaving the hospital and neither on the whole ride home. When they arrived Joey kept a close eye on Mick, following his every move, as if to make sure that he didn’t punch anything or hurt himself again.

After entering the house, Mick, went upstairs and straight to his room, the little drummer followed him and entered Mick’s room. Mick sat down on his bed and made himself comfortable and then the drummer caught his eye. Weird, he hadn’t noticed him coming with him. “Y’know Joey, you don’t have to stay here and watch me sleep all night. I promise that I won’t punch anything again.”

“But what happened Mick? I’m worried! And what did you punch?”

“A tree.” Mick simply replied

“A tree!? Why did you punch a tree? You could really have gotten hurt, like more than that!” Joey raised his voice and pointed to Mick’s hand. It was clear that the small drummer was more worried than before.

“Joe you don’t have to worry. I’m okay really. Don’t think about what could have happened, that’s never a good idea.” Mick said calmly, hopping that that could somehow get the drummer to relax. 

Joey looked down. “It’s just...” he paused for a little. “…I don’t want to go around hurting yourself like that, it’s self harm. Just stop punching trees, please.” The little drummer didn’t look up, he just continued staring at his feet and hid his hand in his pockets.

“Don’t worry Jo, I won’t” Mick smiled and watched as the drummer walked to his bed, sat down and gave him a hug. Mick let the smaller push his face into his chest and wrap his small, delicate arms around Mick’s muscular upper body.

Mick wanted the hug to last forever and for a while Joey didn’t let go, so neither did Mick. 

∆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very short, I know.....but it's to let you know that there's more coming! <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: Burning-time

Δ

Most of the morning had passed by okay for Mick. Joey was worried and often when to his room to check on him and the guys weren’t too happy to find out that Mick wouldn’t be able to play guitar for a while. Mick wasn’t sad, he would call it a happy mistake, because of his hand he wouldn’t be able to do the dishes. That meant that it was finally time to get back at Sid, the guy would always use every supply of dishes in the kitchen when he needed to make something as plain as a bowl of cereal and never wash any of it. Living under the same roof as eight other guys could be a little rough sometimes, especially when only 3 of those eight had the minimal sense of responsibility. 

Mick was relaxed, he wouldn’t have to worry about dishes for a long, long time. Not only that, but he felt like most of his rage and hatred had left him after last night, he didn’t feel the bitterness. His mind was happy and in peace. He checked his notifications, he had received an email from his manager this morning, he hadn’t read it yet he knew that it was probably just him babbling about how Mick shouldn’t had punched something. Mick also noticed that he had gotten an email from Joey, eerrrr, but not from his normal email. Mick opened it.

‘Hi! I just wanted to inform you that you were one of the first five people to enter my stream yesterday, that of course means that you get to cam with me if you want, just send me a date and time and I’ll arrange it <3’

Mick didn’t really know what to say at first, he didn’t even watch the stream. But had entered it, he was right in that.

Mick couldn’t cam with Joey, there was just no way he wouldn’t notice it was Mick by his face, or by his voice or even by his dick. And it wass just too risky now that Joey knew that Mick was gay. Mick wanted it much, but he couldn’t do that to Joey. Mick knew that he wouldn’t be able to get away with this forever and he just couldn’t, not after last night were Joey had been so kind to him.

He was there when Mick needed him, he took him to the hospital and stayed in Mick’s room until Mick fell asleep to make sure that everything was really okay. Mick just wasn’t going to stab Joey in the back like that, not again anyways. Mick felt relieved now but he wouldn’t be able to deal with the guilt of doing something like that after it was done.

‘Sorry, but I don’t want to cam. You can maybe the prize to the guy who entered after the first five, but thank you for the offer anyways.’

Mick looked away and let out a sigh. Then, when he looked at the screen again, a message was already waiting for him.

‘Are you sure? Hmm I’ve never comed across anyone that didn’t want to cam for free before. It’s not like you have to talk or show your face, just send me a message with what you want and I’ll put on a show for you, it’s my pleasure sweetheart ;-)’

Mick looked at the message and blinked a couple of times. Gosh he hated to decide between his mind and dick, he always made the wrong decision. He sat there for a bit, his mind was not working like it should. Mick knew that he should, but he wanted it so much. Mick closed his laptop and laid down, he just didn’t know what to do.

Mick was deep in his thinking when he came up with a fair solution, or somewhat fair. Mick decided that he would either cam with him but stop watching his videos or that he wouldn’t cam with him and things would continue as they were. It was somewhat fair, the right thing to do was to stop watching Joey’s and to not cam with him, but Mick’s mind didn’t control 100% of him. Mick still didn’t know which option to go with, but he would decide it later today.

Δ

Mick figured it would be good for him to watch some old horror movies, it was great to take his mind of everything, it helped. Halfway through the third movie someone knocked and he’s door. Joey walked in and sat on the edge of Mick’s bed he had a plate of food and a spoon which he gave to Mick.

“So, you’re feeding me now.” Mick asked as he took the plane. The food smelled delicious, hell Mick always loved it when Joey made something up of whatever they had in the house, it was always stunning. Like the little man’s drumming, his food had a kind of uniqueness to it, something that only Joey could do and Mick just loved it. “I’m not feeding you, you can pick up your spoon with your other hand.” He laughed.

Joey looked at Mick’s computer. “Oh! You were watching The Texas Chainsaw Massacre?”

“Yeah, I was like 15 the last time I saw it, so I don’t really remember it.”

“You can put it on play, hell it’s been some time since I’ve watched it, it one of my favorite movies!”

Joey to a pillow from Mick’s chair and sat beside him on the bed with his back against the wall. Mick looked at him and smiled as he pressed play. 

Mick ate his way through the movie, the food was so good that he couldn’t stop, even in the disgusting parts of the movie. Mick knew that Joey had watched this one many times, but the drummer still seemed a bit stared, as if it was his first time watching it. 

Δ

After Joey left, Mick had all the time in the world to think. Surprisingly, it didn’t take him long to make up his mind, Mick knew which one of those options was better. He decided to cam with him and then end it all, it was more fair. He wouldn’t feel like he was constantly corrupting Joey like that. Even though Mick had the opportunity to see Joey in a way that he had always wanted to, he just couldn’t take it anymore. Seeing Joey like that was the thing that made him feel bad and guilty in the first place.

Mick knew that what he had done was wrong and would only do it one more time to end it forever.

Mick opened his laptop and wrote a message to Joey. 

‘Guess you’ve changed my mind then, can you tomorrow at 22:00 est?’

Mick closed his laptop again and laid down, somehow he felt more calmer than he did when he woke up. Maybe it was because he knew that all this guilt and dread would finally end and that he would be able to build up his walls again. Everything would be like it was some time ago. Mick would be secretly in love with Joey as always, but at least he wouldn’t feel pain because of it. Love shouldn’t hurt, even if it’s in a one-way street.

Δ


	15. Chapter 15

Δ 

“Mick, I’ll be going out tonight because of some stuff. I’ve told Jim to take care of you.” Joey said on his way to leave Mick’s room. 

“You don’t have to worry Joe, you don’t need to take care of me, it’s not like I lost my legs or something.” 

“Hell if you punched a tree then who the hell knows what else you might punch!” 

“Joey there is no reason to worry, I just needed to blow of some steam.” 

“Just take care, okay?” 

“I will, don’t worry.” 

Joey gave Mick one last smile, walked out and closed the door behind him. Mick eagerly picked up his laptop from desk and turned it on. He was a little nervous about tonight, he had never cammed with a pornstar and the fact that he was going to be camming with Joey just made everything worse. The thing that worried him the most was Joey finding out, of course. He just couldn’t hurt Joey like that, that’s why he decided to stop.

It was only around 8 o’clock, Mick had chatted with Joey this morning, Joey had told him that he could only cam at eleven. Mick knew that Joey was clueless about who he was messaging with, but Mick just figured that most people would probably like to keep themselves anonymous when chatting with a pornstar, so Joey was probably used to chatting with someone that he had no idea who they were. 

‘So tell me, what toys do you want me to use, anything special? <3’ 

‘No not really. A normal dildo is enough.’ 

‘Do you have anything you want me to do in mind? ;-)’ 

‘No…’ 

‘That’s okay, what do you want me to wear?’ 

‘Surprise me.’ 

‘Trust me, I will.’ 

Mick was madly blushing, he was sure that his heart was going to explode tonight. Normally, every touch between Mick and Joey, like a simple hug, could make Mick’s face go red. Tonight for Mick was intimate, not to much because he wouldn’t be able to touch or do anything to him, but for Mick it was still something. Something was a lot for Mick. The smallest smile from Joey could make Mick’s brain collapse, anything that the smaller man did could. Mick only had pure affection for the little drummer, getting something back from it was rare. Camming with him would set Mick’s mind and fantasies to rest for a while, it would give Mick a break and let him go back to having some internal peace. 

Mick set up a fake skype account while he still had the time. Joey had given him his name on there and Mick would call him when the clock turned eleven. Suddenly Jim walked in and Mick quickly shut his computer. 

“Sup dude. Joey told me to take care of you, so how ya doing?” 

“I’m doing good dude but you really don’t have to take care of me.” 

“Yeah? Okay, mind telling me what happened then?” Jim asked curiously. 

“I got mad and punched a tree instead of going after Corey’s ass like I did last time.” 

“Makes sense, rather going after a tree then having Corey bitching about how you’re not stronger than him but you still won the fight for a month. But why did you even get so mad?” 

“I had a weird dream, some really fucked up shit happened there, just need to let out some steam after that fucked up shit.” Mick explained. 

“Well if you don’t need anything then there’s no reason to bother you, if you need anything then just scream at the top of your lungs and someone will probably hear.” He joked 

“I can stand up y’know, I dunno what Joey told ya but I hurt my hand not my foot.” 

“He told me to tie you to the bed and put you on ‘self-harm watch’” 

“What?! Does he think I punched something to hurt myself?” 

“Yeah, well I dunno, but it sounded like that.” Jim said. “He’s worried, but y’know that he can overreact sometimes...” 

“Yeah I guess so, but I told him that he doesn’t need to worry.” 

“He probably will for a bit, but hey there’s always a good side to things, the little guy brings you literally every meal you only need to leave your bed to shit!” 

Mick laughed a nodded while Jim quietly left, Jim was right and the proof was a sandwich that Joey had given him for dinner before leaving. Mick knew that Joey was worried, but not so worried that he thought that Mick was hurting himself on purpose, Mick would have to talk to him tomorrow. Mick slowly stood up, his body was feeling tired, but it was not effected by what he had done to his hand. Mick knew that Joey would be checking on him first thing tomorrow, so Mick cleaned a few stuff in his room and then began to work on his plan. 

He had to hide all evidence of what he was going to do tonight before he saw Joey in the morning, so he decided to go simple on the only thing that he would be using was a tissue to clean his hand. Mick was paranoid so he wasn’t just going to going to wrap it in a clean one and put it in the bin. He was going to wrap a clean tissue around it, then put some paper with doddles around it and then put under all the trash that was already in his trash bin. Did Mick need to go such extreme was to make sure that Joey didn’t see a tissue? No, but he was really paranoid about this, and on one hand he had every reason to be. 

Mick reopened his laptop and found Joey on skype, and as soon as he added him he got a message from him. 

‘See you at 23:00 <3’ 

Mick smiled a bit to himself but it quickly dropped when his phone began. He could see on the small screen that it was Joey who was calling him. His mind began to panic and his heartbeat grew faster and faster. He mentally screamed before flipping it open and picking up the call. 

“Hello?” He said trying to sound as normal as possible. 

He was expecting Joey to be screaming at him, or hell even crying. Mick was expecting such a storm to fall over him that he didn’t know how he would be able to survive it, he was expecting heartache and pain, but somehow that never fell upon him. His mind was failing him, his head was spinning with fear of what might happen. The only thing that pulled him out of it was Joey sweet voice. 

“Mick? Mick can you hear me?” 

“Mick is everything okay?” 

“Please answer, you’re scaring me a bit.” 

“What?.. Um I can hear you now. Sorry I think something when down in my phone, what were you saying?” 

“Oh, I just calling to check on you, are you doing okay?” 

“Yes, don’t worry, I don’t need a babysitter.” Mick laughed and heard Joey do the same over the line, warming Mick’s heart. 

“Has Jim checked on you yet?” 

“Yes and he does think I need a babysitter either.” 

Joey laughed and a warm smile lit in Mick face. 

“Did he at least do a good job?” Joey asked, still laughing. 

“No, he told me to scream at the top of my lungs if I needed anything.” 

Joey laughed more. “Then I think that I'm going to have to fire him, maybe Paul could do a good job." 

They laughed and told more babysitter jokes for a bit until...

"Oh, shit Mick I gotta go, sorry but I got uhh stuff to do, call me if you need anything."

"Okay I will, bye."

"Bye." Mick hung up and quickly looked at his skype account, there was nothing knew, then he looked at the time. 8:49. It seemed like the time to cam with Joey couldn't be further ahead.

Δ 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> danm sorry for the time this took... i had all the chapters up to 21 made but i somehow managed to lose everything..... but yeah rip me and everyone that actually cares about this

Δ 

'Since you've haven't given me any instructions on what to do I thought that I might have a little fun with you and surprise you, can I?'

'Of course, there's no point in doing it if you don't have any fun.'

'Aww, thank you! You're to sweet <3 But you seem shy, have you ever cammed with anyone before?'

'No not really.'

'There's a first time for everything <3'

Mick's heart was beating so fast that Mick thought that it might just jump out of his chest. It was almost ten o'clock and he wasn't bored even though he had nothing to do, the simple short messages  
between him and Joey kept his mind distracted from the unkillable boredom. Time really passed by nicely as Mick keept re-reading some of older messages with Joey and smiling at his laptop.

'I'm gonna go prepare myself now, see ya in a bit <3'

Soon enough a skype call was popping up on Mick's screen and he turned off his microphone and camera, put his headphones on and took it. On the screen was Joey, dressed in a little black dress.

"Hey..." Joey said. "Nice to finally talk to you."

The little drummer was sitting with his legs crossed, his make up was natural and the dress he was wearing wasn't what Mick had expected. He wasn't dressed in the slutty ways he normally used to be when he was on camera like that. Mick felt a spark deep down in his gut, once again the little man's perfect looks were taking Mick's breath away.

'Hi' Mick quickly wrote in their chat as soon as his brain started working again.

Joey grinned. 

For a moment Joey just sat there looking like a fox that was ready to catch its prey. Suddenly, he stood up and Mick could take a good look at his fishnet clad legs, he pulled the chair out of the frame and adjusted the camera. “Are you ready to begin?” he asked and Mick quickly responded ‘yes’ in the chat. Mick’s eyes had been so focused on Joey that he didn’t notice a striper pole right in the middle of the room until Joey swung one of his legs around it. “Let’s see how long I can tease you before we really get somewhere.” 

Mick had to swallow one dry as Joey took a slow spin around the pole. He looked like a little sex demon, so foxy, sexy and flirty, he had to be supernatural. Joey turned his ass to the camera and lowered himself as one of his hands pushed his dress up a bit, then he rised again and took another spin, this time lifting his feet of the ground for a bit. Mick had to be honest, Joey looked unsure and innocent, like he still wasn’t really used to the whole pornstar business. Mick had to smile, he could tell that Joey wasn’t pretending and that he was trying to be himself to the fullest. Mick took a really close look at his body, it was...well the same that Mick was used to seeing in the locker room before and after shows and it was perfect. the little drummer made the innocent dress look like one of the most sexy things Mick has ever seen on his delicate body. 

Joey danced around the pole like a professional. Suddenly his feet were off the floor and he was upside down and not even seconds later he was standing again and showing off his bubbly ass. Mick didn't really know how to react, he was incredibly aroused, but he didn't know what to do. his mouth was dry and he decided to just stare as his dick got harder and harder. The dress clung and swung with Joey's body perfectly making him look dreamlike. Mick had to curse as Joey stayed on the floor for a bit and danced. He was swinging his hips and arms, his moves were natural and not stripper-like, yet he seemed to be enjoying himself pretty much as he let loose for a bit and danced.

His confidence was building up as he blinked to the camera and took another swing around the pole and another and another, until he was basically spinning. When he was on his feet again he continued on dancing like before, but this time using the pole to make his moves more sexy. Joey turned around and shaked his ass firmly as he used his hand to lift up his dress. Mick almost thought that he could see a thong but he wasn't really sure that Joey was wearing anything underneath it tho be honest. The drummer swang his hips some more as he slowly placed his dress back and stopped showing his glorious ass. He began highlighting specific parts of his body while he danced and running his hand over his thighs, bending a bit down and grabbing then as he made an 'innocent' face.

After some more minutes of dancing Joey spotted and adjusted the camera again, this time pointing to the ground where Mick could see some pillows, lube and a dildo. Joey was blushing madly as he sat down. He still had this hint of shyness in him that made Mick go crazy as he slowly spread his legs and showed that he was indeed wearing no underwear underneath the beautiful dress. He picked the lube up and spread some on his finger before looking right into the camera and slowly sliding a finger inside of himself. At this point Mick couldn't take it anymore and he slowly began to tease the tip of his cock with one hand. Joey stilled the finger inside him as he let out a quiet moan and looked at the camera again, like he was looking right into Mick's eyes.

Joey slowly pushed his finger out and added another as he pushed in again. Mick could see his cock twitching under the fishnets as he curled his finger, making them press down on his prostate. He pushed then in and out a few more times before adding the third finger. His small body was already sweating and his lips were slightly pouted as he stilled for a bit again. then, out of nowhere he began to quickly fuck himself with them, making his relaxed expresion change to an aroused one as moans carefully slipped out og his mouth. Mick's hands were under other control as they grabbed his dick and began to jerk off at the same rhythm Joey was fucking himself in. 

Joey's moans were getting louder and his legs were trembling as he suddenly came all over himself. Mick wasn't prepared but the sight of Joey made him come undone. Joey's body didn't move for a while as it tried to recover from the pleasure that he had just experienced. Another moan slipped from him as he pulled out before he ran his fingers through his cum, making sure that they were slick with it before running them over his his hole again. 

Mick can't help but get hard only seconds after coming, to be honest he has no idea if he even went sotf at all. He saw Joey carefully pull the dress over his head and reveal most of his pale skin and after he sat down like before. He could hear a few low moans from Joey as he decided to play with his cum for a bit more, but suddenly he looked right into the camera giving Mick a steady stare. "Ready for round two, Mick?"

Mick could feel his body trembling and his dick trapped in a state of confusion. Mick quickly checked that he had both camera and microphone off. Joey sat down normally, still naked and not hiding anything as he just stared at the camera. Mick was panicking and trying not to lose control, he didn't know what to do nor what to say. Seconds felt like hours as he tried to decide what to do, his heartbeat speeded up and his body got unnaturally warm as he bit nervously down on his bottom lip. His mind went from paniking to an useless cloud of nothing as Joey moved a bit, exposing more of his delicate body.

Mick could see that Joey was about to open his mouth to talk again as Mick decided to end the call. He was starting to tremble more violently as he just prayed that this wasn't the beginning of a panic attack. He wanted to scream but he felt like he couldn't and he curled up as the act of holding his tears back started to be more and more difficult to do.

Suddenly, all the panic ended and he was just left with sorrow and numbness.

Δ   
  
"Hey, wake up."

Waking up felt more like torutre than an everyday task, even when there was a soft and sweet voice trying to help him back into consciousness.

"Wakie wakie."

Mick didn't feel like waking up today, hell not today and neither tomorrow. He moved under the covers and tried to hide under them like a teenager that didn't want to go school. He decided to just ignore the voice until he first recognised it. Shit, it was Joey. His body tensed and his mind began running as Joey placed a hand on Mick's shoulder. Mick didn't know if Joey could feel the panic rising in his veins, the only thing he knew was that he had to at least try to keep his breathing normal. He inhaled and exhaled a few times before feeling Joey's hand move and stopping completely. Hell, he had never  
wanted to slip back into the sweet unconsciousness of sleep so much before.

Joey's hand was caressing his back and Mick moved as far away from it as he could. He hoped that that would be a clear signal for Joey to move away, but the little drummer stayed put, not only that but he sat down on Mick's bed to reassure him that he was staying. Mick was trying to not let his fear take over him, for in that moment it seemed like everything in his life was endangered. He tried not to let Joey realize that a few tears had already fallen out of his eyes as he wondered what would come next. Breathing got more and more difficult as time went by painfully slow. Mick didn't know how long Joey was planning on staying there, but he was sure that he was going to lose control if it was for much longer.

Mick heard Joey inhale deeply and he almost thought that the drummer was about to say something but no sound followed it. Mick's body was on alert and he was using every sense in his body to try and figure out what Joey was doing, or why he was there, or what he was thinking. Screaming was beginning to be heard, it had to come from down stairs. He could hear that one of the voices was clearly Corey and that made Mick think that maybe some of the guys had begun an early morning fight with the singer. Mick felt Joey's hand stop caressing his back and suddenly it was not there anymore.

The bed got lighter and the door opened and closed.

Δ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and as always all kinds of support are appreciated <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in 24 hours!!!!!!!  
> did I pull an all-nighter?  
> of course <3

Δ 

The fighting down stairs only seemed to get louder, Mick was able to recognise more of the voices in the fight and it seemed like every band member was in it except him. Mick lazingly stood up and put on a new pair of pants, he didn't even bother changing his sweaty shirt before opening the door as he yawned. The light from the hall was so bright that it hit him like a bullet and he had to stay still for more than a couple of moments to let his eyes adjust to it. He yawned again as he slowly walked down the hall, as the voices were not only getting louder but also more aggressive. Mick had to stop walking by the time he got to the stairs, the screaming was so loud that it was ringing in his ears, almost making them bleed.

It sounded like everyone was against Corey this morning, yet Mick didn't care, he just wanted some breakfast. He used one of his hands to rub his sore eyes and the other to place on the wall for balance as he quietly walked down stairs. He was sure that he looked like a mess, he couldn't remember when the last time he brushed his hair and teeth was, and he was sure that his last shower had more than a week ago. It was worse than when he was on tour. His body felt weak and just going down stairs felt like an exercise. When he was finally down silence steeped in as he looked around the living room where the fight had been happening just seconds ago.

"Dude, I think you woke the beast up." Jim grinned as he looked at Corey.

Mick took the chance to take a look at the room, everyone was there and some looked pretty pissed. Corey was one of them, but that was predictable. Craig looked like he was doing his best to hold Joey who was ready to kick Corey's ass. Shawn and Jim were just chilling in the corner of the room, sharing a bag of chips as they watched and commented on the drama that was happening right in front of them. Everyone else in the room seemed pissed, most of them looked like they were trying to use their mental strength to crucify Corey without moving from their seats, others were ready to get their hands dirty.

"Oh yeah? You wanna join the fight Mick?!" Mick was standing far away from Corey but even with some feet between them Mick could still smell the testosterone.

"Nah, I just want some food, you guys can kill each other if you want." Mick waved his hand and began walking towards the kitchen, passing by Shawn and Jim on his way. "Oh that's a bummer, it would have been lovely to see you castrate Corey." Jim laughed.

"Yeah." Shawn agreed. "but wise choice to stay outta it." 

"HE'S JUST SCARED!" Corey screamed as Mick walked into the kitchen and closed the door behind him. He could still hear Corey perfectly, but to honestly, he felt like he couldn't really care less. His body was still tired and he didn't really bother to make toast and he knew that Jim had some choco puffs in their shared shell. He felt like being nice so he opened the door to the living room again. Mick could still hear Corey insulting him before opening it but he didn't give a shit. 

He stood against the door frame for a couple of moment as Corey just kept going on with the insults. Shawn and Jim began laughing when they noticed that Mick was right there, not giving a shit. Then Craig started laughing and then Joey when Craig discretely pointed over to Mick until Corey just couldn't take the laughing anymore and looked back to find Mick leaning against the door frame. "Oh SO you wanna fight now you big pussy?!!"

"No I just came out here to ask Jim if I could have some of his choco puffs for my breakfast."

Some laughed as Jim gave Mick a thumbs up. Mick retrieved back into the kitchen, made his breakfast and walked out again, now a happy man. Corey screamed at him the whole time it took him to walk from the kitchen and up the stairs, but even that didn't make the bigger man speed up his walking. He could still hear Corey calling him a bitch by the time he closed the door to his room. He placed the bowl of choco puffs on his desk, put on a clean set of clothes and picked up a new horror book.

Breakfast was nice for a few minutes until the voices from the living room got even louder. Mick calmly placed his book down and went downstairs. Not even 15 minutes had passed since he was last down here but now there was a full on fist-fight going on. Only three members of the band were in it though. Craig was in the process of tying Clown's arms to a chair to make sure that he didn't kill anyone as Paul held on to Chris for the same effect. Sid was doing his best to kick and punch Corey and Joey held him still as he himself managed to give Corey a few good kicks on the back of his knees. Jim hadn't moved an inch since Mick left and was still eating chips.

Jim noticed Mick and quietly raised a hand as a greeting to the other guitarist, Mick did the shame but decided to not go over to him and instead just sit down on the stairs. He kept an good eye on Joey to make sure that Corey didn't really get the chance to actually hurt him -it wouldn't be the first time if so. Joey made sure that Corey stayed still as Sid did his best to hit him while spinning around the room. Corey did his best to fight back, but the little drummer was fit and too strong for him. The drummer's bright blue eyes were filled with rage and toxic hate that Mick would hate to be the cause of as he kicked Corey's knee again, this time making him fall to the ground.

As soon as Corey was on his knees he pushed the back of his head into Joey's crotch, making the drummer gag and bend his knees as he tried to deal with the pain, yet never giving up his grip on Corey as Sid punched him again. Mick flinched as he saw Joey gag, seeing the smaller man in pain was never a good sight for him. His reflexes urged him to stand up and to fight for the drummer, but he did his best to stay still. 

Joey slowly sat down on his knees, still holding Corey still as Sid now screamed in his face. The singer tried to move again but Joey was quickly to use his free hand to grab him by the throat and make him sit still. That technique worked, but only for a few seconds though. Corey got more violent and began kicking his whole body, hitting Sid who backed away once and Joey with the back of his head several times. Joey gave up on his hold, but Corey continued hitting the drummers head with the back of his. When Corey realised that Joey let loose, he quickly turned around and pinned Joey to the wall with a hand and made a fist with the other. Now Mick could see that even though the drummer's energies were gone and that his nose was bleeding, he didn't stop with his agonising stare as Corey punched him.

Mick had had enough of Corey's sick games and calmly stood up as Corey threatened Joey with empty hate again, he walked over to them and used his fractured hand to pull Corey away from him and forcefully pin him to the ground and knock him out with one punch with his good hand. For a second Mick wondered if maybe he had punched Corey too hard but he had to remind himself that they've gotten in worse fights. Mick calmly picked him up and dumped him on the nearest couch. It seemed like no one in the room was really surprised by his move, it's normally Clown that knocks Corey out when he's about to kill someone but Craig had tied him to a chair to make sure that he wasn't the one killing today.

Mick had absolutely no idea why this fight had started in the first place, but Corey had managed to get Paul, Joey and Clown -who normally kept his fights on stage pissed- so it must have been really bad. Jim's never really been the guy for fight, sure he looked mad but he kept his ass still, and with Mick it all depended on what mood he was in. Joey was helplessly trying to stand up, holding one of his hands against his upper arm and the other on his bleeding nose. Corey seemed to really have gotten to him, the front of his grey shirt was almost soaked in blood, but his nose didn't seem to be what was hurting most as he held on to his upper arm.

Mick walked over to him and he held onto him for support. "You think you have to go to the hospital?" Mick asked with a soft tone. Mick quickly looked around for Corey and Sid, neither of them were bleeding, Sid was standing fine and the worst injury that Corey had was probably brain damage, but he already had a lot of that before the fight so wouldn't really make a difference.

Joey leaned closer to Mick for support. "Probably..."

Δ 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided two divide chapter 18 into two shorter chapters.... so yeah that's why this one is really really short

Δ

"Hi Shawn." Mick said as he picked up the incoming call.

"Hey dude, hows Joey."

"He's okay, I'm in the waiting room right now, he has a broken nose and something with his arm." 

"Oh, so he's okay?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, seems like it."

"Do you two need anything?"

"Yes actually, Joey needs a new set of clothes, could you maybe bring one?"

"Of course, dude. I'll be there in 30."

"Bye."

The ride to the hospital was okay, Joey was in pain but it wasn't like Mick had to drive 200 mph to make sure that Joey would survive. They had kept quiet the whole ride, only opening his mouth to ask Joey if he was okay. Mick would often find Joey blushing the few times that Mick took his eyes off the road to look at him. While sitting in the waiting room, Mick, did his best to forget that awful, awkward ride and he hoped that Shawn could do all the talking when he got here.

Which he didn't take him long to arrive. Shawn quietly walked into the waiting room alone and sat down besides Mick. "Hey dude."

"Hi Shawn, Joe's in room 259, he's resting for a bit you can go in there if ya want."

"Sure." Shawn said as he stood up. "Wait why aren't you in there all ready?"

"mmm" Mick looked down as he tried to find an excuse.

"Everything okay?" Shawn asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, things are just a bit awkward between us two."

"What d'you walk in on each other masturbation or something?" Shawn laughed.

Mick made a serious face and shook his head as Shawn walked away.

Shawn knocked on the door before slowly opening it and walking in. Joey was lying peacefully down on the hospital bed. He slowly raised his head to see who it was and smiled when he saw Shawn walking towards him. "Hey little dude." He smiled. "Ya doing alright?"

"I think." Joey calmly said as he buried himself in the covers of the bed. "What are you doing here?" 

"Mick wanted me to bring you a new set of clothes." Shawn placed his bag on one chair besides the bed and sat down in the other. "So tell me, what excuse does Mick have to not wanting to be in here with you."

"You don't wanna hear half of it."

"Trust me I do." Shawn grinned. "He said that things were awkward between you two so something must have happened."

"Yeah, but it's nothing that bad." Joey reassured.

"I just don't want anymore trouble in the band than there already is."

"Shawn, it's nothing to worry about really!"

"Really?"

"Extra really!"

"Yeah, then I'm going to get Mick to come in here and you're gonna sort everything out."

"What?! Dude n-" Joey tried to complain but Shawn was already out the door.

The walk to the waiting room was short and when Shawn reached Mick he motioned his thumb in the direction of Joey's room. "Go in there you two are going to sort your shit out."

"What? No!" Mick blushed. "Did he tell you what happened?"

"No, but if you two don't wanna talk, then it must be something."

Mick stayed put in his seat. There was just no way he was going to talk to Joey right now, his heart was already broken enough. Shawn sat down on the chair besides him.

"What are you waiting for?" He looked Mick dead in the eye.

"Dude, I'm not going to talk to Joey now, the doctors told us that he needs to rest I'll talk to him when we get home okay?"  
"Sure dude, I'm not the one involved in this so i don't know why I even care."

Δ


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 or part 2 of chapter 18  
> anyways  
> Yall i'm so sorry i haven't uploaded in a while my pc broke and it took like a month to fix.  
> but still i have the next chapter written down on paper and i'll start coping it tomorrow but it's a lil biggy so it mght take some days to copy and edit  
> hope u enjoy <3

Δ 

Joey only needed to stay in the hospital for a few more hours. Joey was on his feet and ready to go home as soon as the doctors dismissed him. The little drummer thanked Mick and Shawn for waiting as he tried to not make eye contact with anyone. Mick took a good look at Joey as he walked down the stairs, he was walking fine, which was a relief for Mick. The little drummer's nose had been patched and he had some stuff over it held in place by medical tape, Mick hadn't even noticed that Joey had a little sideways cut and the outside of his nose before the doctors had told him that he had one. Luckily broken noses only take about 3 weeks to heal and don't need much medical help.

"So dude, how high is the hospital bill?" Shawn asked as they walked down another flight of stairs of the 14 story building.

"I don't know, the doc said that they're gonna send it by mail, should arrive later this month."

"Aren't you gonna make Corey pay for it?"

"I know I should Shawn, but I really don't wanna start another fight."

"Why don't you ask Mick for help, I would. Besides, if you two blackmail him, I'm sure you could get a lot more out of him than just money for that bill."

"Maybe, what do you think Mick?"

"What, a chance to blackmail Corey? Sure I'm in." Mick said as Joey giggled.

After walking down all those stairs Joey went with Shawn to his car as Mick walked alone to his, a bit relieved that he didn't have to go through another awkward car ride today. Shawn had parked his car close to Mick's and he quietly watched as they got in the car before unlocking his own and watching them drive away. He calmly sat down and started the engine. The clear and irritating feeling of emptiness in his stomach only got more irritating as it growled. Mick frowned as he drove away.

He stopped at the nearest McDonals on the way home, and got not 2 nor 3 but 4 burgers with drinks and fries. After pulling up to the house and parking where the only spot left was he carefully grabbed his food. The door was unlocked as always and Mick just pushed it open before silently closing it. He walked straight up to his room to make sure that no one got the chance to eat it before he did. He put on a new movie that he had just downloaded and only sat down to eat after changing some comfortable clothes.

He hadn't even eaten a full burger before he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." Mick said as he took his headset off."

Joey slowly came in and closed the door behind him. Mick noticed that Joey was blushing, and doing his best to not smile but failing miserably. "I smell McDonalds."

"Yeah?" Mick said as he raised an eyebrow.

The drummer slowly walked over to the table where Mick had left the bags with food in then and began looking down on them to see what was inside. "Mick?"

"Yeah?"

"My nose really hurts." He said smiling.

"Oh really?"

"Yep and my arm does too."

"Joey if you want McDonalds then there's no way you'll get it like that, you're not a kid, just ask dude."

"Really? Can I? Please."

"Sure, just take a bag, they're all the same."

Joey took a random bag and walked over to Mick's bed and sat on it, besides Mick. He quickly gave Mick a hug. Before standing up again. "Mick, I know things are a little weird, but honestly I don't think there's any reason to. I'm tired right now, but maybe we should talk about it y'know tomorrow...Just don't go around feeling weird around me cuz I know you do." Joey smiled

Mick swallowed a mouthful. "Sure Joe, we'll talk about it then."

The little drummer smiled once again as he took his bag and left.

Δ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this one is a lil short by we gotta appreciate the little things in life, like Joey <3 
> 
> *joke made by an abnormally tall person


End file.
